Aikatsu! Fantastic Stories!
Aikatsu! Fantastic Stories! is an upcoming fanmade series of Aikatsu Friends! by DandoonLuvsYou. Plot "Making new friends and making dreams come true! Aikatsu! Fantasic Stories! Let's go!" Ayase Seira recently became an idol at Star Harmony Academy, but she has a few problems facing her as she needs to find a way to overcome her shyness. Along the way, she forms a unit with her childhood friend, and makes other friends along the way. Characters Main idols '|綾瀬セイラ|5 = Voiced by: Saito Chiwa Seira is the main character of the story. She is very shy, and she doesn't know how to speak up well. However, she has a brighter side of her, that shows more often once someone knows her well. Her catchphrase is "Kirakira…", which means sparkling. A Cute type idol, her theme color is rose pink. She is in a Friends unit by the name Lovely Candy with Mikan, and her brand is Strawberry Ribbon.}} '|高見みかん|5 = Voiced by: Watanabe Yui Mikan is Seira's childhood friend. She is a happy-go-lucky girl with very high spirits, and she loves to spend time with Seira. She is the only idol who speaks in third person (sometimes the habit slightly breaks when she talks to certain people) and her catchphrase is "Angelic Angel!" A Pop type idol, her theme color is orange. She is in a Friends unit by the name Lovely Candy with Seira, and her brand is Angelic Angel, hence her catchphrase.}} '|未来希|5 = Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Nozomi is one of Seira's worthy rivals. She is full of justice; despite this, she is kind at heart and wants the best for her friends. Her catchphrase is "FREEZE!" A Cool type idol, her theme color is royal blue. She is in a Friends unit by the name Rocking Butterfly with Hikari, and her brand is Marvelous Mystery.}} '|愛媛光|5 = Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie Hikari is another one of Seira's rivals. She is known to be graceful, but when things don't go as planned she can get angry easily. Her catchphrase is "I will not allow this!" A Sexy type idol, her theme color is lavender. She is in a Friends unit by the name Rocking Butterfly with Nozomi, and her brand is Galaxy Swirl.}} Second season idols * Sakuraba Maria * Aoba Shino * Minazuki Sumire * Tachibana Ami Supporting characters *'Liliana Van Ruisdael (リリアナヴァンルイスデール)' – Lily is a transfer student from the United States. She is full of elegance and is quite an artist for landscapes, yet she frequently obsessed with romance novels. A Sexy type idol, her theme color is lime. *'Kamiya Chihaya (神谷千早)' – Chihaya is a calm girl, who is very serious about her work. She can sometimes be distant, but she also knows how to be friendly towards others. A Cool type idol, her theme color is red. *'Arisugawa Sayo (アリスガワサヨ)' – Sayo is full of energy, and she loves to play tricks on others. She sometimes has no clue to be serious, but she sometimes gets along with others. A Pop type idol, her theme color is yellow. *'Ariel Roberts (アリエルロバーツ)' – Ariel is a very kindhearted girl who is willing to help anyone and she grows attached to her friends eventually. A Cute type idol, her theme color is bright pink. *'Akkun (あっくん)' – Akkun was a child bully who would always pick on Seira before she transferred to Star Harmony Academy. However, after an obstacle course race, the two reconcile and are now friends. *'Eric Collins (エリック・コリンズ)' – Eric is a handicapped boy with a serious health condition, but despite his problem he is very kind and cheerful. Gallery LC and RB remake.png|Lovely Candy and Rocking Butterfly Eric.png|Eric Liliana Van Ruisdael.png|Liliana Maria and Shino.png|Maria and Shino in the second season Trivia * Liliana's last name is named after a Dutch artist, Jacob van Ruisdael. * Seira is a fan of Maika Chono. * Ariel is based on the creator herself. * Hikari seems to be the most short-tempered idol, but she seems to calm down with Nozomi's help. * Mikan loves sweets more than anything, despite her being athletic. * In the series, Eric seems to have the closest friendship with Seira since she understands him the most, eventually leading them to developing romantic feelings for each other. * Although Eric does not sing or dance on stage, he was an announcer for the Glamorous Wishes Contest, that was an event happening in the series.Category:Fan Series Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Aikatsu! Series